


we're gonna start a fire

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19 year old twink louis and 19 year old tatted up harry, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pain Kink, Spanking, comeplay if you squint, i don't even know what the fuck this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“c'mon lou count f'me yeah?” harry smirks against the smaller boy's thigh before pulling back and landing another hit with his belt. he loves watching as the skin slowly turns from a light baby pink to the vague purple of a bruise. louis grunts out a low sob, clutching at the pulled loose sheets with a bone deep desperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're gonna start a fire

**Author's Note:**

> it all started with a [post](http://bottombunklouis.tumblr.com/post/60340858284/cmon-lou-count-fme-yeah-harry-smirks-against-the) (or [two](http://bottombunklouis.tumblr.com/post/60342636313/dya-think-you-can-handle-a-few-more-lou-make-it-to)) and basically it's downhill from there... i promised lara i'd post this even though it's super short and it sucks idk enjoy i guess ?? you can find me on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com) .xx

“c'mon lou count f'me yeah?” harry smirks against the smaller boy's thigh before pulling back and landing another hit with his belt. he loves watching as the skin slowly turns from a light baby pink to the vague purple of a bruise. louis grunts out a low sob, clutching at the pulled loose sheets with a bone deep desperation. 

“thirteen,” he bites out on the next hit, scrunching his face and biting his lip hard. 

“d'ya think you can handle a few more lou? make it to fifteen for me?” harry smooths his palms over the burning flesh, kneading and pressing into the skin. louis hisses in a breath, exhaling on another full body sob as he nods his head furiously, feeling a few tears slip faster down his face with the movement.

louis feels the next smack with every cell in his body, sharp pins and needles attacking his legs and up his spine. he’s barely finished whimpering out a low ‘fourteen’ when he’s jolting at the harsh smack. he starts sobbing in earnest, barely choking out ‘fifteen’ before he’s collapsing on the bed. harry runs his hands down the dips and curves of his spine before pressing three fingers into him; still stretched from before they brought out the belt. louis whines, pushing back into him until he gives in and pushes in after quickly covering his cock in lube.

“you good babe?” the younger boy asks, settling into a slow rhythm. 

“yeah, yeah so good please don’t stop,” he gasps and bites on his wrist, pushing his hips back. he can feel every time harry’s sharp hipbones slap against his arse, the bright sting pushing him over the edge in an embarrassingly short amount of time. the younger boy doesn’t stop, keeps going until louis’ trembling and panting, before pulling out to come over the purpled skin. the smaller boy slumps into the bed, a dopey smile pushing his drooping eyes nearly shut. 

“hey sweetheart,” harry mumbles, pulling louis into his chest gently. “y’wanna take a bath baby? you’re a bit filthy.”

louis snorts but nods, his head lolling a bit when the other boy helps him sit up. harry picks him up carefully, holding behind his knees and across his back, taking him to the bath. he makes sure the temperature isn’t too hot before he lowers the older boy into the water. he wipes himself down quickly with a damp flannel before starting to work the sweet smelling shampoo into louis’ hair. when he’s all finished he drains the tub and grabs a big fluffy towel to wrap the other boy up in, patting him dry and helping him back into their bed. louis spreads out on his tummy a warm mass of pliant sleepy boy, snuffling into his pillow and yawning big, small tongue poking out to curl around his front teeth. harry curls around him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck before resting his head in between his shoulder blades and taking care to avoid his sore bum.


End file.
